Exposure
by TrancyBaby
Summary: Misaki accompanies Usagi to one of his award ceremonies. When the media gets a whiff of Usami's male lover, what will the outcome be? Will Misaki break under the harsh public eye? And what about Takahiro?
1. Travel

**A/N: Hey everyone, this story, Exposure, was previously posted on my dear friend's account due to some earlier problems, and was then abandoned. I have returned to it, and have reposted it on my own account. The first five chapters were what I wrote several months ago before I dropped it, and are horrifically poorly written compared to my writing style nowadays, but bear with me, please. I seriously DON'T feel like rewriting anything. Shoot me, I'm a lazy author. Aren't we all? Once again, best wishes to xmoymoy, the lovely lady who posted my story for me for so long, and to justine, my darling, international, french, fan. I dedicate these first five chapters, and the chapter I will be writing soon, number six, completely to you. I do not own JR, only the layout of the Crockett Hotel, Sarah Sanderson, and both Amanda and Erica.**

Misaki sighed and snuggled deeper under the covers on his bed. Well, the bed he shared with a perverted rabbit, anyways. Speaking of the rabbit, Misaki could feel the heat radiating from Usami, who was snoring lightly with his stomach pressed against Misaki's back. The curtains were pulled across the window, but a small streak of light crept through the opening in the middle, landing on Misaki's arm, telling him it was morning. He knew he was going to have to get up soon to cook breakfast, but he really didn't want to. All he wanted was to lie back down and enjoy this moment of bliss before Usami could wake up and make fun of him. Misaki rolled over in Usami's arms, so that now his nose was pressed up against the man's chest. Usami stirred, woken by the movement.

"Misaki?" he asked groggily, lifting his arm off of Misaki's waist to rub the sleep from his eyes, but stopped halfway when Misaki whimpered and pulled the arm back down. "Misaki?" Usami asked again, but more from shock then sleepiness. Misaki felt the heat of a blush slowly creep its way up his neck as he sputtered out a halfhearted,

"Sorry!" before throwing off the arm and jumping out of the bed. "I'll go make breakfast now!" he said, attempting to cross the room to the door before Usami could fully register what had happened. But he shouldn't have underestimated the author. He quickly whipped Misaki around and dragged him back into the bed.

"Nu-uh, Misaki." He waved a finger in his face. "I don't think we're finished here."

"Damned rabbit, stop it!" Misaki protested, his cheeks burning a bright red as Usami leaned over him, trailing kisses from his ear along his jaw line. "St-Stop it! It's morning, we haven't even eaten breakfast!"

"Then after breakfast?" he asked before capturing Misaki's lips in a kiss.

"No!" Misaki broke it, turning his head to the side as he panted. He attempted to push the rabbit off of him, nuts as we all know; Misaki's muscles, (what little he has) turns to mush when he's around Usami.

"Then right now," Usami replied, returning to Misaki's mouth as his fingers chased random lines up and down the boy's stomach. Misaki moaned quietly at the feel of Usami's cold fingers on his abdomen. The older took the opportunity to re-enter the boy's mouth, probing the innermost corners.

Just then, there was a loud bang as a red-headed editor broke the door down. "Usami! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAY IT IS? And the time! Put Misaki down, now!" Misaki was frozen, his face as red as a tomato, while Usami just looked at the woman, annoyance clear on his handsome features, before turning back to Misaki and continued the kissing and finger traces from earlier.

"Aah! Usagi!" Misaki gasped, placing his hands up on the man's shoulders in an attempt to push the author away, but with the amount of strength left in the boy's body, all he ended up doing was clinging, pulling him closer.

"I said break it up!" Aikawa yelled. "Usami-san, you have a plane to catch in the next thirty minutes! Get dressed, both of you!" She then scrambled out of the door in a frenzied panic.

"Both of us?" Misaki asked. "But I don't have any classes today."

"No you're coming with us. Isn't that what you wanted to do?"

"I think they just say that to convince you to go to things now." He sighed. "But where are we going?" Anger shrouded Usami's face as he looked over his shoulder at the door.

"If you don't want to go, then we don't have to. We can just stay here."

"No! If it's for your job, then we should go," Misaki protested. Usami smirked.

"I see, Misaki. You're concerned about me."

"Of course! If you were to lose your job just for not going to whatever the heck this is, Aikawa and I would both rip you to pieces," Misaki said, pulling a shirt over his head.

"It's another award. We go in, sit down, pretend we like the food, I say a few words, and then we'll walk out the door," Usami said, the anger now being replaced with dread.

"Where is it? I mean, it must be pretty far away if we're leaving to go to a dinner at," Misaki took a glance at the clock on the bedside table as he pulled on a pair of jeans, "7:30 in the morning."

"It's in America, the state of Texas." Usami pulled on a light blue dress shirt as he spoke.

"America?" Misaki froze in the process of pulling on his socks to stare in shock.

"Yeah. Apparently one of my novels was translated over there. It's quite popular."

"Oh." Misaki brightened. "That's great!"

"Oh, yes. So great that now, not only do I have to deal with the awards here, but across the world as well." He groaned as he tied his yellow tie around his neck. He looked over at Misaki, who was putting on his other sock. "You know you won't be able to walk into the restaurant in those clothes." Misaki stopped and looked in the mirror.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well, you have to wear a suit. And I doubt they would let in anyone with _**that**_on their shirt." Misaki held out his shirt, looking at the picture of Sora, surrounded by stained glass windows, with the faces of other Kingdom Hearts characters in them.

"What, do they not like Kingdom Hearts fans?" Usami arched an eyebrow at this comment.

"Fine." Misaki sighed and began to pull the shirt over his head. In the brief seconds where all he could see was the dark colored fabric, Usami had crossed the room to stand right in front of him. He jumped to see him suddenly inches away.

"But, Misaki, they won't let you in with jeans either." His voice seemed to deepen as he tugged at the waistband of Misaki's pants.

"Hey, what are you're doing? Usagi-san, I can dress myself you know!" a now shirtless Misaki claimed.

Then Aikawa burst in again. "Usami! What is taking so long?" She paused to observe the scene, and her face grew red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "Usami Akihiko! Misaki is supposed to be getting _**dressed**_, not _**undressed**_! Misaki, put your shirt back on, there's a suit for you in the trunk of the car." She left the room once more.

Misaki successfully pulled away and put his shirt back on. "She's no fun," Usami mused. Misaki looked over at him in shock.

"You _**knew**_there were clothes for me?"

"Well, yes, I'm the one who picked them out." He shrugged, pulling out a cigarette. Misaki ground his teeth together in aggravation before turning to the door.

~FF~

Aikawa talked about all the things they had to do in America the whole way to the airport. Misaki was in the backseat with her, as she claimed he was a distraction to Usami and was not allowed to be in his line of sight while she was in the car. She was a strange, paranoid, and twisted woman. When they arrived, she kicked the two men out of the car and clambered into the driver's seat, protesting loudly when Misaki attempted to retrieve his bags.

"Don't worry about those. You two go ahead and I'll take care of parking and the bags. We can't have Usami late." And then she drove off in search of a parking space. Misaki was still a little shocked at that morning's events, and now, all he could do was stand in front of the looming building and watch the shiny red sports car drive away.

"Well, come on Misaki." Usami turned around, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. "We're gate A21"

"Usagi-san! What do you think you're doing? We're in public!" Misaki clambered out of the rabbit's hold. The older sighed.

"No one we know is here."

"I don't care, the answer is still no." He folded his arms and walked through the sliding doors of the airport. Usami shook his head, and followed. The whole walk to the gate was full of Usami touching him. Trying to hold his hand, or put his arms around the boy's shoulders and waist, and on one occasion, stopping him completely, pushing him up against a wall, and kissing him senseless. In this case, Misaki had to put some of the blame on himself, as no one would have paid any attention to that particular spot in the airport had it not been for his moans of what Usami preferred to believe was pleasure.

Upon arriving at the gate, the small brunette was thoroughly flustered and furious. "Can you keep your hands off of me for five seconds?" he asked.

"No, I can't," Usami said bluntly, sitting down in one of the several blue plastic chairs to wait for the plane. Misaki huffed as he sat down himself. They spent the time waiting for boarding discussing Misaki's grades, which had begun to fall, which as Misaki claimed, was all Usagi-san's fault. Suddenly, a flustered, fiery-haired editor ran up to join them.

"Alright guys, the luggage Is taken care of, Misaki, here's your carry-on." She handed a small blue satchel to the brunette.

"Are we all ready to leave?" she asked, attempting to flatten Misaki's hair before turning to straighten Usami's tie.

"Calm down, we're only getting on a plane," the man replied.

"Right."

"_Could all first-class passengers, elderly, handicapped, and families with young children, please proceed to the loading gate, and prepare to board. Thank you."_

"That's us, Misaki." He helped pull the smaller boy up, and began to walk away. The brunette paused when he noticed the editor hadn't stood from her chair.

"What about Aikawa-san?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be flying business class." She smiled, waving a small goodbye. Misaki was then promptly dragged onto the plane by Usami. As they plomped into their white leather chairs, Misaki complained.

"I thought you didn't want to go on this trip?"

"I don't. But I love plane rides." Usami turned to look out the window. Misaki gave him a weird look; he would have never expected Usagi-san to like air travel. He sighed, this was going to be a long trip.


	2. The Slip Up

**A/N: The Crockett Hotel is a real hotel but the interior is entirely my design. Also, Sarah Sanderson belongs to me, and no one else.**

The plane ride had gone over well. Misaki had to drink about a gallon of ginger ale to calm his churning stomach, but in the end, he'd fallen asleep for a good half of the journey. His head leaned against Usami's shoulder, which the rabbit was perfectly fine with. After departing from the airport, they'd been driven to a large hotel.

Misaki pulled the last bag from the back of the sleek, black, car, as the driver loaded them onto a luggage cart. "You know Usagi-san, if you'd helped this would have gone much faster," he reprimanded.

"And lose a perfectly good opportunity to sit back and watch you? Never," Usami said, flicking a bit of ash off the end of his cigarette, watching it fall to the dirty ground. Misaki sighed as he thanked the driver for his time and pushed the luggage cart into the extravagant lobby of the Crockett Hotel. There was a high ceiling that never seemed to end, large golden chandeliers suspended by long chains, and a huge glass elevator shaft rose from the floor in the center of the room. A large, marble reception desk was to his left, where Usami was currently acquiring a set of keys to their room, and a small sitting was to his right. The tile floor gleamed underneath Misaki's feet as he slowly made his way further into the building.

"Misaki!" A familiar voice called his name.

"U-Usagi-ani?" His eyes widened as his muscles tensed. Indeed, Haruhiko was fast approaching.

"Misaki, how have you been?" the bespectacled man asked politely.

"W-What are you doing here?" The small boy ignored the question.

"Ah, I decided to show up for my brother's award ceremony. Since I was in the area." Misaki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How are you in the area when we're on another freakin' continent!" Haruhiko flinched. "And you **never **come to Usagi-san's awards. Why come to this one?"

"You could say I had a change of heart." The taller of the two began to run his fingers through Misaki's chocolate locks. He jerked away.

"Please, Usagi-ani, don't-"

"Get the fuck away from my Misaki!" came a roar from behind as a fist flew into Haruhiko's face. (A/N: EEK! HE PULLED A HIRO-SAN!) Usami stood with a protective arm curled around the now frightened boy.

"Oh my god! Usagi-ani, are you okay? Usagi-san, why would you do that?" He struggled to break free of the larger man's grasp, but it was no use.

"Still as spiteful as ever, I see." Haruhiko grimaced as he cupped a hand over his now bloody nose.

"Listen, I don't care what you do, or where the hell you go, just make sure it's **no where**near Misaki." His face was set in stone and his hard, lavender eyes gave Misaki the impression that he wanted to hurt his brother in such a slow and torturous way that it gave him the chills. "Let's go Misaki."

"Goodbye, Usagi-ani! I'm sorry about your face!" he called over his shoulder before Usami placed a cold, silencing hand over his mouth. They rode on the elevator in silence up to the fifth floor. Misaki was intrigued by the grandeur of the building as he watched it pass underneath him through the glass walls of the elevator. In fact, the whole thing was made of the fragile substance, Misaki was surprised they didn't fall through the bottom because of their large weight. Usami still appeared slightly irritated, which bothered Misaki. He wasn't used to this cold side of his lover. He didn't like it.

"Um, so I was thinking. Since I have terrible English, I guess that means you're going have to speak to people for me, huh?" Misaki struggled through a sentence. Usami just nodded and took Misaki's hand as the doors slid open. Being led to their room, Misaki kept a firm hold on the cart carrying their bags as they reached the large wooden door. Usami pulled out the keys and unlocked the obstacle, throwing it wide. Misaki gaped…again. The room was covered in shaggy white carpeting and there was a large bed pushed to the side of the chamber. A large flat screen TV resided on one wall, facing a black leather couch, and the entire west wall was a large window. Misaki was starting to think the hotel had an obsession with glass. Misaki dropped his lover's hand to walk over to the large view. The sun was beginning to set and the orange glow rippled across the dark water the town was built around. Long riverboats of tourists flowed down the river, and there was a bustle of people in the shops and restraints along it. Placing his fingertips against the cool glass, Misaki smiled. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist as the award-winning author leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You know, they say the San Antonio River walk is one of the most romantic places in Texas." Usagi ran his fingers over the boy's scalp, where his brother's fingers had been just moments before. The thought disgusted him. Misaki closed his eyes at the feel of Usami massaging his skull. "Would you like to visit it tomorrow?"

"No, you'll be busy tonight, and you'll need your rest tomorrow." Misaki opened his eyes and attempted to pull away.

"Misaki," Usami turned him around to face him. "If you want to, just let me know." The brunette just shook his head. Usami smirked. "Alright then. It's settled, we'll go tomorrow."

"What! But I just said no!"

"Misaki, you're an open book."

"Then I'm written in German!"

"I guess I know how to read German then." Usami leaned forward, closer and closer until their noses were brushing. Misaki flushed.

"U-Usagi-san, I-" He was cut off as a pair of loving lips were placed over his. This kiss was slow, and sweet, and screamed, 'I love you,' in every way possible. Usami gripped Misaki's arms as he placed them around his neck. The brunette turned his burning face to the side.

"Usagi-san," he breathed. "What time is it?" The rabbit had his hand up his lover's shirt, and in the absence of Misaki's mouth, began to kiss the hallow in the boy's neck.

"Why?"

"The ceremony." Misaki gasped as he felt a warm wet tongue begin to lick up his cheek.

"Fuck the ceremony." He latched onto Misaki's neck, sucking and biting the tender flesh. A small knock came from outside the door.

"Akihiko. It takes 30 minutes to get to the restaurant and the dinner starts in 45 minutes. We need you to be ready ASAP." There was a pause as Aikawa seemed to ponder something. "And leave Misaki alone, save it for after the award," and then the sound of her hells slowly faded away. Usami payed no mind as he leaned down and licked at Misaki's stomach while holding up his shirt with his hands.

"U-Usagi-san, stop it! We have to go!" Misaki yowled through his breathless pants. He looked down, and Usami was swirling his tongue around his navel, eyes closed and head leaned back, so as to help reach all of Misaki. The boy was mesmerized by how beautiful it looked. The man was…sexy. Misaki blushed at the thought, grabbing Usami's head and pulling it away from him. "Ready, now," he commanded. It would be an understatement to say Usami was anything less than surprised. He liked this aggressive Misaki. The boy squirmed out of Usagi's hold and walked to the luggage rack to retrieve his suit. After laying it across the bed, he proceeded to the restroom. Usami sighed, looking out the window at the hustle of people. Placing his fingers exactly how Misaki had on the glass, one thought swirled through his mind.

"_Tomorrow, Misaki and I will be down there."_

"Usagi-san!" came a loud angered cry from the bathroom. He smiled.

"Yes, Misaki?" he asked innocently.

"How do you expect me to go to a _sophisticated_dinner with a damn hickey on my neck?" Usami just chuckled at Misaki's enraged tone.

"We could always make the rest of you match," he suggested. A crash was heard from the bathroom on the inside. Misaki had fallen down from the shock of such an idea.

~FF~

Misaki and Usami were lead into the restraint to a large round table where many people from the Manikawa Publishing Company sat waiting for them. Aikawa mumbled apologies to anyone who would listen, while the two men took their seats. All around them were identical wooden tables. The guests were all over the place. Some were sitting, some standing, some were loading plates with food, but all of them were speaking in English. Misaki scratched at his neck where a rather obvious band-aid was placed over the mark left on his skin. He pulled at his clothes nervously as he leaned into Usagi's side.

"Usagi-san, I can't understand a word they're saying." The man smiled at Misaki's nervousness.

"Don't worry, just stay close and I'll translate?" The author gave the boy's hand a reassuring squeeze under the tablecloth. Misaki just nodded. The lights began to fade as a man walked up unto a stage at the front of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, although I don't see too many children out there in the audience." He paused as the viewers laughed. Misaki looked up at Akihiko's face, thoroughly confused. All he heard was gibberish words coming out of the man's mouth. The rabbit looked down to see Misaki's distraught expression and once again squeezed his fingers in between his own. "I would like to welcome you to Fialoni Restaurant. As you all know, we are here to congratulate on Usami Akihiko on his novel." Everyone erupted into applause. Misaki felt so lost, he couldn't understand a word. "Akihiko, would you please come up and say a few words while you accept this award?" Misaki jumped as he felt Usami's hand slip out of his own. Confused, he looked up to see the man vacating his chair.

"I'll be back," he whispered softly. Akihiko walked up to the microphone.

"I would like to thank everyone who came here tonight, it truly means a lot to me. I would also like to thank someone very special to me, Misaki Takahashi." Misaki looked up at the sound of his name. Blushing, he realized that Usami could say anything he wanted about him and he would never be able to remotely guess what he was saying. "He's been my inspiration in everything I do, and he's the only thing that keeps me alive when my editor comes to collect my work." The audience chuckled quietly as Aikawa-san fidgeted slightly across the table. Misaki tilted his head in curiosity as to what Usagi-san could possibly say about boring old him to make everyone react so positively. "That's all I have to say other than, I'm sincerely honored to be receiving this award." Everyone clapped as he stepped down from the stage to make his way back to his seat.

"What did you say?" Misaki questioned, as the bunny tucked his knees underneath the table once more.

"That you're the love of my life and I want to fuck you senseless every single night." He smirked. Misaki turned red to his toes.

"You didn't!" Misaki's horror stricken expression only amused Usami further.

"We need to go Misaki," he whispered, placing his hand on the boy's knee.

"What? But the dinner's not over," Misaki protested.

"I know." He began running his fingers up Misaki's thigh. "But I need to refill on my Misaki."

"No! Aikawa said to wait until after the award!" Misaki whispered back. Usami ghosted his fingers over the brunette's crotch, enjoying the small gasp that escaped the boy's perfect lips.

"I've accepted the award, haven't I? Let's go." Usami leaned in to discreetly suck the bottom of his ear. Misaki hesitated, but he eventually gave in, figuring it was better to leave now then get raped in the middle of the restaurant.

~FF~

On the other side of the restaurant, a small, fragile-looking blonde watched the great Usami lean into the small man he'd dedicated his speech to- Something seemed rather…off, to hear about these two. Standing in the shadowy corner, the girl watched as the boy's face turned a deep shade of red as the author smirked. She played with the camera strap around her neck. Working for a newspaper had its advantages as well as its disadvantages. She was able to take her pictures and get payed, but she wasn't able to photograph what she wanted. A large hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I see you've taken an interest in my brother." The woman jumped as she turned to face the man who'd invaded her bubble.

"W-Who're you?"

"Haruhiko Usami." The man gave a low bow. "And you?"

"Sara Sanderson. May I ask, what has happened to your face?" The man had a bandage over his nose.

"Ah, this." He chuckled, brushing his fingers over the white padding. "Just a family squabble."

"I see."

"You're a reporter, aren't you?"

"Photographer."

"Even better." Sara was becoming suspicious; what was with this guy? Such a creep. She caught something out of the corner of her eye. The silver haired man had gotten up from his chair and was leading the younger Asian man out.

"I suggest you follow them," Haruhiko whispered in Sarah's ear.

"And why, pray tell, would you tell me to do that?"

"It'd be a major scoop. Praise, money, maybe even a promotion. A juicy piece of gossip it is."

"What is?" Sara questioned.

"You'll just have to see to find out, won't you?"

"I'll go, if you answer me one question."

"And what would that be?" Haruhiko asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl's suspicious glare.

"If you're his brother, like you say you are, then why would you rat him out?"

"Think of it as payback." The man pointed to his slightly crooked nose, before walking away. Sarah hesitated for just a second before she ran off after the two out the door.

~FF~

"Usagi-san!" Misaki wailed as he was pulled into an alley beside the restaurant. "What are you doing?" The man did not replay, simply wrapping one arm around the boy's back as the other was brought behind his neck, so that he could kiss Misaki.

"Usagi-san, please stop!" Misaki gasped before his elder slid a wet, enticing tongue between his lips. The brunette moaned as the other ravaged his mouth, his back pushed up against the red brick of the restraint.

"Misaki…" Usami breathed as he dragged his tongue down Misaki's neck, pausing at the bandage over Misaki's neck. He chuckled.

"Why do you cover up so?" He pulled off the band-aid, the edge clenched firmly in his teeth. Misaki gasped at the exotic feel. "I mark you for a reason, you know." Misaki felt a sigh of pleasure at those words, his pants becoming rather too tight for comfort. God, what was wrong with him? He usually wouldn't get so hard so fast, but, ohmygawd! Misaki moaned loudly, as Usami pressed a knee in between Misaki's legs.

"I love you, Misaki." Usami placed chaste kisses all over his lover's embarrassed features.

"Usagi-san, don't say such-"

_**Flash**_

A light periodically blinded the two men.

"Wha-What? Usagi-san?" Misaki asked confused as he clutched onto Usami's Jacket.

_**Flash! Flash!~**_

Misaki's eyes grew wide at the sight of a small blond girl with a black camera, comically larger than her face, snapping pictures of the two of them.

"Shit."


	3. Papparazzi

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been working on a smexy lemon for you guys in chapter 5! Anyways this is a lovey-dovey kinda chapter, and neither I nor my bright orange sock own JR!**

**Chapter 3**

**Paparazzi**

Misaki paced around the luxurious hotel room tugging at his hair, his green eyes glistening with unshed tears. Across from him, Usami sat on a dark leather sofa, watching the television.

"_Hello, and welcome to Entertainment Tonight, recently discovered by a photographer for the Riverside Reader in San Antonio, Texas, Sarah Sanderson, has captured a few shocking images of none other than the now worldwide Usami Akihiko with his 'lover' one Misaki Takahashi."_

Images flickered across the screen of the two men, the brunette looking somewhat shocked and frightened, while the author just looked slightly confused. Pictures of them kissing and loving on each other, and then, to Misaki's horror, it showed Usami removing the bandage that had been placed on his neck only hours before… with his mouth. Misaki almost collapsed from the embarrassment; he hadn't even mentioned the erotic and certainly aroused look on his own face in the picture.

"W-what are they saying, Usagi-san?" He sounded miserable as the female announcer again took up her commentary. The man just sighed.

"Nothing you want to know." An ashtray was placed on the coffee table in front of him, overflowing with the short cigarette buds as Usami puffed on yet another one. Misaki was too stressed to complain. In all honesty, Usami really wouldn't care if his lover was made public; the only thing he was afraid of was his editor. Surely the ratings on his books would go down, causing Aikawa to flip; in fact, he wouldn't doubt she was on her way to murder him now. That, and for whatever reason, Misaki seemed just as stressed.

The boy groaned and plopped down on the couch, gripping his head in his hands. "You don't think this has reached Japan yet, has it?" he mumbled through his fingers.

"It's probably been shown wherever I'm known." A small whimper came from beside him.

"This sucks, this really really sucks," Misaki groaned. Usami sighed, leaning forward to extinguish his cigarette before pulling the boy into a warm embrace.

"It'll be okay, Misaki, why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"Why?" Misaki looked up into his lover's eyes, a tear falling from the corner of his eye and snaking down the side of his face. "Why? Usagi-san, Nii-san will find out! And all of my classmates and teachers, I can't go back to school! I'll catch a plane to Iceland! I'll become an Eskimo and live all on my own with no one but my pet penguin James!" he exclaimed miserably.

"Misaki, first of all, I think you mean Greenland, and second, you're not going anywhere." The older male stroked the back of the boy's soft, chestnut colored hair as he brushed a tear from beneath his chin. Misaki nuzzled his face into the man's shirt.

"I can't go back." He sniffled.

"Why are you so ashamed? Why don't you want people to know?" Usami whispered.

"I-I'm not ashamed." The brunette clenched the fabric of the rabbit's shirt in his fists.

"Then why?" Misaki buried his face deeper into the man's chest, refusing to speak. "Misaki, look at me." The man placed his finger beneath the other's chin and lifted it so that the bright green eyes could meet his own.

"I-I'm…" His eyes wandered, looking anywhere but at the man who was holding him. "I-I'm scared." The boy's cheeks flushed as he saw the concerned and worried expression that crossed over Usami's features.

"What for?" Misaki abruptly buried his face in the shirt again, giving off a few incoherent mumbles. A puzzled Usami placed a hand in his back.

"What was that?" There was a pause before the brunette spoke again.

"Idshontvertakee"

"Misaki, I can't understand what you're saying if you've got a wad of shirt in your mouth." The boy slowly lifted his head, still staring at Usagi's chest.

"…I don't want to leave," came the soft voice, still slightly muffled. The man's eyes grew wide and he clutched Misaki even closer to his chest.

"Oh Misaki." He smiled. "You'll never have to leave me, I won't let you." The boy snuffled before lifting his head away once more. They gazed into each other's eyes before Misaki took a brave step forward. He leaned in, placing his petal soft lips over the author's own. Shocked, Usami took a second before reacting. Smiling against Misaki's lips, he kissed back, quickly taking dominance. Their eyelids flickered closed as Misaki's face grew steadily redder, their pants the only noise in the otherwise silent hotel room. Breaking apart after several blissful moments of lip locking, they caught their breath.

"You're acting strange." Misaki blushed. His tears had stopped flowing, as they always did when Usami kissed him.

"I just…" He trailed off, looking over the author's shoulder. "I… I don't want to go!" He almost yelled at the man. "I'm not leaving! He can't make me!"

"Who can't?" Usami furrowed his brow. Misaki fidgeted slightly, playing with his fingers before quietly whispering.

"Nii-san. He'll make me go back, I know he will." Usami narrowed his lavender eyes; he wouldn't put it past Takahiro to overreact over his innocent little brother participating in sexual acts with his best friend.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry Misaki." He nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Misaki said.

"You didn't do anything to be sorry for."

"But people will stop reading your stories, and then you won't get paid, and then you'll lose your house, and and…" Misaki started to tear up again. Usami chuckled.

"Misaki, calm yourself. None of that will happen. If you haven't noticed, not everyone is homophobic, and many people support those with same sex lovers." Misaki paused, staring at the back of the couch.

Sighing, he spoke up once more. "I guess there's nothing we can do about it."

"Not really." They sat in silence for a while, Misaki lazily leaning against the author, and the other slowly stroking his loved one's hair. He smirked. "Misaki."

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about going to see the river now?"

"W-what? But we can't!"

"Why not?" Usami stood up from the sofa, dragging the brunette with him.

"Usagi-san, we can barely get out the door! There're reporters everywhere!"

"And? People already know, there's no point in being secretive anymore. Think about it, I can pleasure you anywhere, anytime, and the press will just eat it up." He spoke in a hushed and seductive tone, Misaki practically glowed, he was blushing so hard.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Usami only chuckled in response.

**~FF~**

As Misaki had predicted, it was hell trying to get out of the hotel. Large news vans and film crews lined the streets, and as soon as they realized who was stepping out of the large glass doors, they attacked.

"Mr. Usami, would you mind telling us how you met?"

"Mr. Usami, where are you two going?"

"Mr. Usami!"

"Mr. Usami?"

"Mr. Usami!"

Misaki's head swam from all the noise. The flashes of the camera blinded him. He felt a little dizzy and stumbled slightly. Usami caught him, bringing him close.

Somewhere, a fangirl screamed…

Cameras flashed faster, and an immediate chatter erupted around the two. Misaki blushed before scrambling out of the author's hold. He tried to walk ahead of the man before he himself was swamped by people practically begging for an interview.

"Misaki Takahashi, was it?"

"Misaki, are you top or bottom in your relationship? The viewers are dying to know!"

"Misaki, is he forcing you?"

Flustered from the few words Misaki was able to translate in his mind, Misaki sputtered out a few words in broken English.

"I-can't… I don't know… what you are saying." He blushed slightly.

"Misaki!" The sivernette broke through the crowd, gripping the back of his shirt and yanking him out of the circle of reporters. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I couldn't see anything; they were like a wall around you." Misaki shook his head, pressing himself close to the author. "Good. Come on, let's get away from here." He grabbed Misaki's hand, dragging him out of sight of the reporters.

**~FF~**

They walked alongside the river; both bundled up in oversized coats and caps that came low on their brows. Misaki seemed slightly nervous, while Usami just looked irritated. Even in his own country, he hadn't had to hide himself like this. Did Americans have nothing better to do? It was impossible to enjoy some peace with his Misaki when everywhere they went someone would whip out a camera or notebook and start badgering them with questions.

"Usagi-san!" Usami broke himself out of his angered thoughts. "Can we ride one of the riverboats?" His bright green eyes shone with enthusiasm as he watched a brightly painted boat full of people was being poled down the large flow of water. (1)

"You want to ride one of the tourist boats?" He sized up the very unstable looking craft.

"I've never been on a boat before." Misaki marvelled.

"Alright." Pulling out his wallet, along with another cigarette, he walked up to a waiting boat and paid the man at the front. Stepping on, the first thing Misaki noticed was that the boat was around two-thirds of the way full. The long wooden benches were slightly damp and somewhat mouldy looking. Usami came on after him and subtly took his hand and led him to the very back.

"Why here, Usagi-san?"

"Because the guy up there has a really big stick."

Misaki furrowed his brow. "And?"

"You can hurt people with a stick like that." Misaki rolled his eyes at how paranoid his lover was. He attempted to pull his fingers away from the rabbit's, but the man just clung to his hand like it was the only thing keeping him in the boat. Which was probably true; he felt unsafe on the creaky, old, riverboat. Misaki looked up, but the older was looking over to the side of the boat instead.

"Hey Misaki, do you think they have marimo here?"

"Probably not."

"Well then, what would they have?"

"Rats. Really big ones too. I remember when I was little, my aunt came to visit someone here for two whole months, and she told me and Nii-san that there were so many rats she wouldn't have been surprised to wake up and find one crawling around on her bed."(2) The boy explained matter-of-factly while Usami just made a face of disgust.

"Well I don't want rats." The man with the 'really big stick' at the front then began to prattle of the rules in English that Misaki couldn't understand. What he could understand was that it was _really hot._It was Christmas time for Pete's sake! He was sweating underneath the heavy jacket, and from the feel of Usami's slick palm, so was his lover.

"Usagi-san?" He leaned in to whisper, so as not to interrupt the man who was now pushing the boat off as he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Are you hot?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He grinned.

"Baka-Usagi!" came his next harsh whisper. He reached up with his free hand to unzip his coat, then to remove his hat. His hair was sweaty and matted and in terrible need of a comb. Usami leaned in even closer, reaching up to ruffle the boy's mop.

"Sex hair." The sly grin was plastered over the author's face.

"What!"

"You have sex hair, Misaki." The brunette was blushing to his toes.

"W-well, you do too!' He reached up to yank the other man's hat off. His lavender eyes travelled up, as if trying to get a glimpse of his messy locks. Misaki chuckled.

"See, told ya! It's all sticking up everywhere!" Usami paused before quietly laughing along.

"I bet you look better with it than I do." Once more he leaned in. The other passengers had disappeared, because right now, with their eyes locked and their noses brushing, they were in their own little world.

"Th-that's not true."

"Is it?"

And then their lips connected, and it was almost like a firework went off in Misaki's brain. Here, on the river, with the stars overhead, and the lights from the riverside shops shining down on them, Misaki knew one thing, No matter who figured out, or who tried to pry them apart, he would always, _always,_ stay by Usagi-san's side forever.

**(1)- On the San Antonio Riverwalk, there is a choice of two boats. The boats that are poled around by people, and then the electronic ones that have a motor and stuff. I don't really know the names of these boats, but when I lived there; my friends and I would call these tourist boats. Hence why Usagi calls them tourist boats XD**

**(2)- When I lived in an apartment complex a little ways away from the river, we were literally stalked by rats it sucked. There are sooooo many on the riverwalk cuz of all the fancy restaurants and garbage.**


	4. Attack of the Fangirls

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far! Hope you enjoy! Amanda and Erica belong to me but unfortunately nothing else, I think if i ever tried to label Misaki as mine (i wish, he's so cute!) then Usagi would hunt me down and kill me in a very gruesome way...**

**Chapter 4**

**Attack of the Fangirls**

"Oi! What daya two think yer doing on _my_boat?" A gruff English voice cut through the two men's minds. Misaki looked around see all the passengers staring back at them.

'_Ohmygawd!'_he thought.

"If ya'll want to do your homosexual business then go do it somewhere else!" It was the man with the big stick.

"Excuse me, sir, but I do believe this is _state_ property," Usami rattled off in perfect English.

"You pay ME to push yer around in de water, so I suggest you get yer little faggot asses offa my boat!"

"Hey! Isn't that Akihiko and Misaki?" a teenage voice cried.

"Oh my gosh, Amanda! You're right! Did you bring your camera?"

"I did!" Two blond girls, looking to be around sixteen, pushed their way through to the back.

"Misaki, could we get you to sit on Akihiko's lap for us?" one of them said in unbroken Japanese, although she spoke with a slight southern American drawl.

"W-what?" Misaki freaked.

"Please! Just a few pictures!" The other one piped up.

"Now ladies, why don't yer go sit back down there and I'll take care-" The man who claimed to own the boat tried to butt his little nose in.

"Go play with your big stick, you homophobic freak!"

"I-I'm sorry girls," Misaki stuttered. "But I really can't- WAAAH!" Misaki was cut off as Usami lifted him up and placed him on his lap. "Ack! Usagi-san!" he screeched.

"Aw! Isn't that cute, Erica? He's got a little pet name for his boyfriend!"

"It is, Amanda, it truly is!" Their camera flashed pictures.

"Now, Usami-san, could you give him a kiss?" Misaki's eyes widened.

"Usagi-san, I swear if you—mmph!" His mouth was silenced by Usami's own.

"EEEEK!" the girls screamed. "How about a little tongue?" Erica asked. In a matter of seconds, a small, wet muscle began to massage Misaki's bottom lip.

'_Oh no!'_he thought. '_There is no way he is getting inside THIS mouth!'_He opened his lips slightly to allow a small portion of his lover's tongue inside.

"Aaamph!" came a strangled cry from Usami. Misaki nearly began to roll on the floor laughing as he'd never imagined his bunny making a noise like _that_.

'_Hehe, how do you like that, Usagi-san?'_He was so happy with himself for biting Usami's tongue, that he didn't even notice two things. One being the rabid fangirls that had been set loose on the boat.

"Oooh! The uke bites back!"

And the other being Usami's creeping hand. A sudden squeeze around his nether regions made him yelp, and Usami gained access to his mouth.

"Oh my god, Amanda! It's beautiful!"

"Alright, all four of ya, off the boat, NOW!"

**~FF~**

"Misaki"

"…"

"Miisaakii."

"…"

"Miiiiiiisaaaaakiiiiiiiiii."

"…" Misaki was currently folding a pair of socks to pack in his suitcase. It had been a short trip and they needed to be ready to go by the next morning.

"Come on, Misaki, you know you liked it." He blushed. He knew it was childish, but, no. He would nonot speak to Usami. Not once. No matter how hard he tried to get a few words out of him, he would keep quiet. "I was just doing things I normally do to you. How was this any different?" Misaki flushed against his will.

"…"

"At least look at me when I'm talking to you." Instead of doing what Akihiko suggested, he reached across the bed to grab the coat he'd been wearing just a few hours ago on the boat, his cell phone tumbling out of the pocket and onto the dark blue hotel comforter. The screen was flashing, alerting him that he had five missed calls and messages. Sighing, he began to look through them, holding the device up to his ear.

'_Hey, Misaki!'_ It was his brother. '_Manami and I wanted to know if you and Usagi would like to come for Christmas. Call back and let us know, okay? Don't hurt yourself!'_The phone beeped.

'_Hey, Misaki-kun.'_His senpai. '_So what's with all these pictures floating around? You're in America? I see you've finally admitted you're in a relationship with that author of yours, eh?'_A chuckle. '_Good luck!'_ Misaki felt a tight sensation in his stomach.

'_Misaki, this is your brother! I demand you come home RIGHT NOW! If you don't call me within the next hour, I'm going to assume Akihiko is holding you against your will! Oh, and he is NOT coming for Christmas!'_Misaki felt a lump growing in his throat at his brother's outburst.

'_Misaki? I'm sorry about that. This is Manami. I just want to let you know that I think it's wonderful that you've found someone to share your heart with. I'm sure Takahiro will calm down and you guys can most certainly still come for Christmas.'_Misaki felt his eyes welling up with tears as the next and last message began.

'_Misaki, I wanna say I'm sorry for blowing up like that, but__**please**__call me! I can't stand it!'_There was a noise in the background. '_What was that, honey? You what? More of them! Misaki! There are pictures of you__**in his lap**__doing….__**things**____to each other, on some gossip site! While I've been worried sick, you've been out 'playing' with Akihiko? How could you?'_Misaki inwardly cursed Amanda and Erica.

"Misaki?" Usami called to him. He'd witnessed every passing emotion on the boy's face. "What's wrong?"

"H—he," Misaki choked out. He hadn't even noticed that tears had begun to fall. "He's really angry." He'd forgotten all about his sworn silence.

"Takahiro?" Misaki just nodded.

"He wanted us to c-come for Christmas, b-but now…" Usami stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Shhh. It's okay. We'll deal with it when we get home."

"But we're going home tomorrow!"

"So we'll deal with it tomorrow. Come on, let's go to bed."


	5. We

**Author's Note: I know this is incredibly late, and you have permission to scream your eternal woe at me in reviews, but I just want to let you know that this was my very first lemon and I worked very hard on it. Not only did I write IN SCHOOL DURING MATH, but I typed it during my****study****hall, and am just now sending it off to the lovely xmoymoy to be brought before your eyes. I'm sure you can understand the horrors of trying to write something like this when you have to deal with people reading over your shoulder, stealing your notebook, or reading what you are writing out loud while you must sit and suffer, etc. But I hope I make up for that lateness in this chapter! Enjoy XD**

**Chapter 5**

**We**

Misaki rolled his suitcase out of the airport with an aura of doom draped across his frame. The reporters were there again, trying to get them to be affectionate or asking them what their positions on gay rights were. When did Usami get so popular? Authors weren't normally flocked by fans, that were singers or movie stars. He felt a hand rest against his shoulder as he gave a glare to a reporter.

"Misaki, the car is off to the side a little." He gave a nod toward the sleek black vehicle, trying not to make it too obvious where they were headed so that the press wouldn't run in front. The brunette ground his teeth together in frustration as he quickened his pace towards the car.

Once they were safe, Misaki let out a sigh of relief. "Finally! What's wrong with those people?" He leaned back against the leather seat, relaxing. Usami chuckled, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders and pecking him on the forehead.

"I love you, Misaki," he whispered. The boy felt himself blush.

"U-Uh, ano…" His stutters were silenced by Usami placing his lips over Misaki's, causing his heart to skip a beat as his breath hitched. They were… his lips were so soft. Misaki felt himself melt into the kiss as the car slowly began to roll forward, leaving the mass of paparazzi at the airport behind. Misaki felt his stomach lurch at the thought of where exactly they were going and he reluctantly pulled himself away from his lover.

"Usagi-san, I suddenly don't feel so good. Maybe it would be better to go home," he said hesitantly, not making eye contact. Usami gave him a skeptical look.

"I'm afraid not." And then he recaptured the boy's lips. Misaki tried to pull away, but felt Usami's strong hand holding his head in place. Soon enough, he stopped fighting back; he couldn't help it, he truly loved his bunny. Not that he'd ever _tell_ him that. In fact, he himself felt rather deprived of sexual activity lately, and though he hated to admit it, he almost felt like he needed Usami as much as he knew Usami needed him. He wrapped his arms around Usami's neck, pulling him closer. Usami pulled away from him in shock. The brunette felt himself blush again, looking down.

"I..." He tried to come up with an excuse, but it was too late, Usami had him pushed down on the seat of the car, his mouth latched onto his neck, and fingers teasingly running over the hem if his shirt and toying with the waistband of his jeans. The boy, for once, had no complaints; instead, he ran his own palms over the man's back. His broad shoulders, his long neck, his gorgeous silver hair, everything was touched by Misaki's hands. Usami was obviously pleased by this, as he would lean into the touch as he kept up his own actions. Misaki moaned as he felt a tongue slowly making its way down his neck, pausing at the neck of his shirt. He gasped. A hand was touching him. He could feel it through the material of his jeans, causing him to clutch around Usami's shoulders even tighter. Usami smiled.

""I love you, Misaki."

Misaki cried out as the pressure being applied to his nether regions was increased.

"Shh, Misaki. We have a driver, and while the sound is probably muffled for him, I'm sure he would prefer not to know what we're doing. Misaki turned his head to see the tinted glass separating the front of the car from the back only to find that the driver was indeed bent over the radio, trying to turn it up. There was no way he could be any redder.

Usami's hand slowly slid the thin material of his lover's shirt up and over, messing the boy's hair. His thin frame squirmed as the cold air hit his now bare stomach. Fingers trailed lovingly up and down Misaki's abdomen, circling the darker spots of his nipples before running down to trace patterns around his belly button and the back.

Misaki moaned, trying to muffle the noise. After Usami seemed satisfied with Misaki's reactions, his hand ventured lower. The button and zipper were quick to go, and the denim was soon pulled to Misaki's knees, followed by his boxers. Usami took a hold of the brunette's erection, running his thumb over the tip.

"Nnn! Usagi-san!" Misaki's head pressed against the seat eyes squeezed shut, the vibrations of the tires against the asphalt as they drove strangely exotic.

"I love you so much, Misaki." His face blossomed into such a dark red as the man's hand began to pump.

"I-mnn…" He tried to respond, but it was too much, speaking was beyond his capabilities now. A familiar heat pooled in his lower abdomen. Misaki began to buck his hips into the palm of his lover, desperate for the pleasure that the man above him promised.

"You're about to come, aren't you?" Usami asked. Misaki made a strangled noise as he bit his lip. Usami smirked. "I can tell." Misaki was embarrassed beyond reason, hiding his face in his arms. A few more seconds, and Misaki's seed coated his lover's hand. Another smirk appeared on Usami's face as he gazed at Misaki. The brunette was beautiful, gasping heavily, laid bare in front of him. Nothing could be more endearing.

His come-covered hand travelled down to Misaki's entrance, inserting a finger. Misaki gasped again, it had been nearly a week since they'd done any lovemaking; they'd simply been too busy due to the dinner. But now it was over, and Usami could have his lover all to himself. He pushed another finger past the tight ring of muscle, scissoring them as he listened to Misaki's gasps and suppressed moans of pleasure. He watched as Misaki slowly became aroused once more. He pulled his fingers out.

Misaki felt empty. God, he **needed** this. He loved Usami so much, and he felt like he'd nearly forgotten what it felt like to have his lover inside him, and he whined at the loss of the fingers. He hated this, how dependent he was, how every little thing Usami did affected him in such a drastic way. But he couldn't help but enjoy it as well; it made him feel closer to the man. Like they had something deeper than what everyone saw on the outside, something better than the others had.

"Misaki." His name was breathed out of the elder's mouth. A shiver went down his spine. Usami's cold hands spread his legs apart, leaving him open and ready.

He bit his lip as he felt the familiar pain of being stretched almost to his limit as Usami entered him slowly. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and he clutched to the back of Usami's shirt that had somehow survived the tearing through of clothes to get to each other's skin. Skin. Skin wasn't enough, skin was a barrier keeping them apart, skin was an obstacle, skin was something they'd overcome a long time ago, they wanted to reach each other's very heart and soul. Usami began to move, slowly at first but eventually picking up speed. Misaki felt his eyes roll back in his head at the sheer _pleasure_ of the moment.

"Nnn, Misaki." Misaki lifted his head, lips searching. They connected, mouths pressed against each other, they melded together until one couldn't tell which was his own. As Misaki and Usami came, they couldn't help but think this was how things were supposed to be. They were one. Neither could survive without the other, and no one, _no one_, could pull them apart.

**~FF~**

Misaki had pulled his clothes back on, as had Usami. They were lounging in the backseat of the car, the mess having been wiped up with one of Misaki's socks, which now lay at the bottom of the car, underneath the seat. He could feel his butterflies returning. They were on their way to none other than Takahiro's house. Misaki wanted to make amends with his brother, but he couldn't help but let his imagination run wild when he thought of the consequences. He could insist that Usami was a bad influence and take him away; he could disown him for being the way he was. Hell, he could go insane and try to kill Usami for doing the things he did to him. He looked over at Usami, admiring the silver hair that just barely touched the man's eyelashes, draping across his forehead. He wouldn't be able to stand it if they were to be separated.

The car pulled to a stop and Usami stepped out, holding the door open for Misaki. He slowly pulled himself out. There it was, a quiet house with a beautiful flower garden out front, a stone pathway leading from the driveway up to the front door, a large cherry blossom tree bloomed in the front yard, with a tire swing tied to a strong branch with rugged rope.

He felt Usami come up behind him, a large hand was placed over his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He took a deep breath before taking the first step of what seemed, to him, to be the longest walk of his life. His inner thoughts battled each other the whole way. This was a bad idea, he never should have done this, never should have come. If something bad were to happen it would be all his fault. He couldn't live without Usami, but he couldn't live without Takahiro either. He almost turned tail and ran, but he could feel Usami's hand travel from his shoulder down his arm until it reached his own sweaty palm, where they intertwined fingers. Misaki almost felt like crying. He knew no matter what happened, Usami would be there for him. He could trust him. He reached forward and rang the doorbell, and waited. He didn't slide his hand out of Usami's, and he didn't try to hide the fact that their fingers were interlocked either as the door opened. He was ready to face his brother not as one person. Not as me, or him, or him and I, but as we.


	6. This Isn't Acceptance

******A/N: alright, the chapter you've all been waiting for! ...for six months... yeah, real sorry bout that... hehe... this chapter is dedicated to you, my lovely frenchy! XD Hope you enjoy Akihiko's little love rant here. **

**Chapter 6**

**This Isn't Acceptance**

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut as the door swung open, clasping Usami's hand with both of his slick palms. He didn't know what to expect, screaming? Ranting? A full out temper-tantrum at the front door? But when he peeked open his tightly clenched eyes, he was met with shock.

Takahiro stood in the doorway of his home, staring at two of the most important men in his life, men he thought he knew down to the very fiber of their beings. His eyes travelled down to their hands, hanging between them, fingers interlocked. Apparently he didn't know them as well as he thought.

"G-Good morning, Nii-san." His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, his hands were shaky and he felt as if he were going to be sick. "We thought we'd stop by…"

"Oh you did, did you?" His brow furrowed and he glared menacingly at Akihiko, then back down at their hands. A soft voice called from further inside the house.

"Takahiro, dear, who is it at the door?" The dark-headed man cast a glance over his shoulder into the dark living room. Adjusting his glasses firmly, he sent a wayward glance at the two men standing awkwardly on his front porch before turning away and walking down the hall. Not offering to invite them in, simply leaving the door open.

Misaki couldn't believe how cold he was being, how serious his goofy older brother had become in just a few days. A silent, almost whisper-like voice flitted through his mind in a second. But a second was all it needed to plant the seed of guilt in the young man's heart.

_ 'It's entirely your fault, you know.'_

Soon the seed began to blossom and grow, and every little thing he'd done wrong began to gnaw at his insides.

If only he hadn't let those girls on the riverboat take any pictures, if only he hadn't let Akihiko kiss him and get their attention. If only he hadn't left the hotel room with Usami, if only he hadn't let him lead him out of the restaurant, and if only he'd stayed home instead of going to the states, this never would have happened. He felt tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away with his free hand. After all, this was only the beginning, he still had to be strong.

He felt Usami's strong hand leading him into the house, and silently followed. The house was fairly large, but unsurprisingly, nothing compared to the condo. Takahiro sat, arms crossed, on a sagging blue and white checkered couch and pushed up against the wall, Manami was coming out of the kitchen in a dark green apron, followed by Mahiro at her heels, a tray of freshly baked cookies clutched in her mittened hands.

:Uncle Misaki!" The little boy's eyes grew wide at the sight of his favorite relative. The emerald eyed brunette gave a soft smile and released his lover's hand to crouch down and embrace his nephew.

"Hey there, how've you been?" The little boy giggled.

"Great, now that you're here!" Misaki chuckled, he was such a smart kid.

"Mahiro, go to your room." Takahiro's voice was cold and sharp, silencing his son's laughter.

"But…" He looked up at his two uncles.

"Mahiro, _now_." The boy hung his head and walked away into an unseen part of the house.

"Hello Misaki-kun, Usami-san." Manami gave a nod of her head to each as she placed the tray of treats down on the coffee table before returning to the kitchen.

"Misaki, I think we need to talk about…" His eyes travelled to the tall author, a look of disgust on his face. "…this. Have a seat."

They sat across from Takahiro on a matching loveseat. _How ironic._

The room was awkwardly silent until Manami reentered, having shed her apron and oven mitts, to sit beside her husband.

Takahiro was the first to speak. "Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed in your behavior, Misaki. Honestly, what's gotten into you?" He wasn't sure how to respond to the question. He sat tensely, gripping his knees harshly with his curled fingers.

Isn't it obvious?" He jumped as the author's voice rumbled out from beside him. " It's love."

"I didn't ask you." Takahiro snapped.

"Takahiro…" Manami placed a warning hand on his arm.

"I don't know about Misaki, but as for myself, I can say that I love your brother with all of my heart, and I never want to part from him."

"Pretty words, for a man who writes words like that every day for a living." Takahiro had venom in his words, the hate radiating from the very pores of his body. "How do I know you mean what you say?"

"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't believe me."

"Because! You're a fucking homo!" Takahiro stood suddenly, pointing an accusing finger into his friend's face, his own red with anger. "You're defiling my precious little brother, you're publically humiliating him, his picture's been spread around the world like _trash_, and I will _not_ tolerate it!"

Misaki could see the frustration in Akihiko rising, although he maintained his composure.

"Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean my word should be any worse than it was when you believed me to be straight, furthermore-" A loud slapping sound resonated around the room, Takahiro had left a fiery mark across Akihiko's cheek.

"You lied to me, and then you went so low as to pull my brother into your lies and cover him in your… your _filth_!" And that's when he lost it.

Usami was a blur as he wrestled Takahiro to the ground, Manami shrieked, Misaki yelped and jumped back in his chair, and Mahiro poked his head out of his room to peer down the hallway. Misaki had never seen him like this.

"_Listen_ to me! Misaki is the most pure and precious thing in the world to me, I would never hurt him in any way. If I knew it bothered him in even the slightest way possible, I would go and collect every last print of the photos that have been taken these last few days, but it doesn't, and I can't. He's never been trash, he's _everything_, absolutely _everything_ to me, and he always has been. If you try to take him away, so help me God, I will pry him away from you no matter what it takes. I love him."

The room was silent. Misaki felt his earlier tears come bubbling to the surface again. After a few seconds, Takahiro licked his dry lips and turned his head, still pinned to the ground by the author, towards his brother.

W-Well… what does Misaki have to say about all of this?"

All the eyes in the room turned to the small boy huddled on the loveseat. Both Takahiro and Usami were staring intently, and Misaki felt the weight if his next words weigh on his shoulders.

"I…I-I" But it was no use, once he'd opened his mouth, the tears began to fall. He wiped at them hurriedly, and his nose began running as he continued to try to speak.

"I…." He had to say it. He knew it inside, now all he had to do was admit it. His future with Akihiko depended on it.

Did he even want a future with Akihiko? Yes. The answer was undeniably yes. He couldn't imagine life without the perverted author, didn't even want to try to imagine.

"I love him… N-Nii-san." The tears ran faster, mingling with the mucus running out of his nose, and Misaki was sure his face did not paint a pretty picture.

"I love him so much… I-I" He sobbed loudly and Akihiko slowly got up from the floor to sit beside him and wrap his arms around him gently.

"I can't be without him…" Misaki nuzzled his tearstained face into the older man's dress shirt, knowing he'd already said to much.

Takahiro was once again, shocked. He looked to his wife, who gave him a small shrug. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll _tolerate_ your relationship, but I'm not accepting it. And Akihiko," The two elder males' eyes met. "I'm still not very convinced. Watch your back."

Usami simply nodded as Misaki sobs grew harder and the tips of his ears became red. No doubt he was embarrassed to be crying in front of his family. He knew his family should be the people he opened up to most, but he had always felt the need to be strong in front of them. But being here, able to embrace his lover in full view of his brother, this was beyond anything he could ever want. Sure, it was embarrassing, but it was worth it to be able to share the feelings he had for Usagi with his brother.

This wasn't acceptance, but it was good enough for him.


End file.
